TE PIDO PERDÓN
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Ella inicia una nueva vida pero necesitaba dejar atrás el pasado


Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

La noche estaba llena de risas, la felicidad se podía sentir en el ambiente, en el amplio salón bellamente decorado servía de marco para el gran evento, pequeños grupos dispersos por el gran salón dejaban ver a la aceptación de todo los presentes a los eventos que había ocurrido esa noche.

-¿Quién podría imaginar que esto pasaría hace cinco años y sería festejado con pompas y platillos? Nadie, fue la respuesta que surgió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Desde lo alto de la escalera Albert podía ver a todos los presentes sin llamar la atención de ninguno, en el pasado esto le causaba dolor, el vivir como una sombra, el sólo ser un nombre para sus sobrinos fue duro, verlos crecer en la distancia fue aún peor.

La figura elegante de una mujer mayor que se movía entre la gente llamó su atención, sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos acudían a su mente, Rosse, Anthony, Stear, su padre, el retrato de su madre, la tía Elroy, Candy, ella estaba en todos aquellos recuerdos, siempre se mantuvo alerta, vigilando desde las sombras por su bienestar, el destino había sido cruel con ambos, tantas pérdidas tanto dolor, tantas lágrimas derramadas, ya era justo verla sonreír, plena, feliz y en paz, de eso se encargaría él, a costa de su vida de ser necesario.

A la novia un largo suspiro se le escapaba, la boda fue simplemente perfecta, la decoración de la iglesia, la ceremonia, el mensaje del ministro, el coro de niños, el cortejo, el salón, su elegante y hermoso vestido de novia, su perfecto novio, después de tantas lágrimas y aquella dolorosa separación, nunca se permitió soñar en una vida juntos.

Definitivamente la vida daba muchos giros inesperados Y ¿Quién es Capaz de prever lo que traerá el futuro o a quien traerá el futuro a nuestras vidas? pensó.

La novia sonriente paseaba saludando por el salón a sus invitados del brazo de su ahora esposo, sus familiares y amigos estaban felices por ellos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando la pareja apareció y fueron anunciados.

Todo pasó como en una ensoñación, el baile inicial, el brindis, el banquete, lo único real parecían ser las miradas de los novios y las sonrisas que se daban entre ellos, no se habían separado en toda la noche, a pesar de la insistencia de algunos en invitarlos a bailar, o a unirse a uno de los pequeños grupos dispersos por el salón o los jardines, de una u otro manera habían podido evadirse todo aquello y mantenerse juntos.

Desde su habitación la rubia podía escuchar la música y desde su ventana podía observarse a los invitados dispersos por el jardín, caras sonrientes y la imagen de su mejor amigo que presintiendo su presencia se ha voltea, y levantado su copa en la distancia a manera de brindis la saluda, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Cuántas cosas no habían pasado en aquellos cinco años, cuántas añoranzas, cuantos sueños rotos, lágrimas y sinsabores, noches de desvelos pensando en él, soñandole despierta, pensando que lo había perdido.

Cuántas promesas forzadas que para bien o para mal se habían hecho en el pasado y que a pesar del dolor que causaron en su momento, le habían dado cabida a este día, ese momento.

-Mis tesoros, dijo la rubia de tal manera que parecía más bien un suspiro, mientras acariciaba la tapa de su joyero.

Con la mirada recorría la habitación, nuevamente suspiraba, muchos detalles en ella le hacían viajar al pasado, poco a poco fue recorriendo con sus manos la superficie de aquellos muebles que le regalara Albert para uno de sus cumpleaños, hasta que llegó a la peinadora, el sobre que yacía allí contenía aquella carta, el tan solo verla le hizo derramar una lágrima.

-Perdón, fue lo que pudo decir al tomarla y abrir el cofre en donde muchos de sus recuerdos eran asesorados, y la misma sería guardada.

Sus ojos una vez más se posaron sobre aquellas hojas con el membrete y la insignia de su familia estampada.

-¡Mi familia! Dijo para sí misma, que bien se sentía pensar que eran su familia.

Indecisa tomó el tintero y luego de unos segundo lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar, sobre la peinadora justo debajo el sobre de aquella carta se encontraba la insignia del príncipe, su pasado en su máximo esplendor estaba representado en aquello que estaba ante sus ojos estaba, y ella Podía verlo con tan solo cerrar los ojos.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de haber recibido aquella correspondencia, pero hasta hace unos minutos no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de leerla, era una de esas cosas que aún cuando te causan dolor al recordar, ya son parte del pasado, esa carta representaba una historia del pasado que marcaba en su vida un antes y un después.

El pensar en ello hizo que se decidiera a escribir una respuesta a la misma, y decirle con ello adiós al pasado, su pasado merecía un cierre, su futuro y su nueva vida merecían un inicio sin sombras, suave y fresco como la brisa de primavera, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con este pensamiento, y dejándose llevar tomó una hoja y su pluma.

 _ **Perdóname**_ _ **por ver colores en un cielo gris para ti, por convencerme en el pasado que a tu lado iba a ser feliz, perdona porque en la soledad de mi adolescencia, estaba por entregarme a ti.**_

 _ **Te imaginé siendo sincero cuando no era así, y que sólo tenías ojos para mi, sin darte cuenta a ella la dejaste entrar en tu vida, pido disculpas por lo tonta que fui, al pensar que sólo pensabas en mi.**_

 _ **Aún con tu forma de ser, te idealice a mi lado, en el pasado en mis noches y días te soñé junto a mi, me aferre a la idea que tu serias mi vida y hoy ya no es así.**_

 _ **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón, te pido mil veces perdón, por haberte confiado ciegamente mi corazón, querer entregar mi alma en tus brazos y confiar en tus manos, cuando estabas buscando tu camino y reclamando tu destino.**_

 _ **Hoy te pido perdón, perdón, perdón nuevamente por creerme en su momento esa historia de amor y te pido perdón por haber esperado tanto de ti...**_

Desde el umbral de la puerta Albert estaba parado observándola desde que tomó el tintero, la vio derramar una solitaria lágrima al tomar el sobre en sus manos.

\- Candy mi amor, se nos hace tarde y aún no te has cambiado, te ves hermosa con el vestido de novia, pero si pretendemos escaparnos de los invitados a nuestra luna de miel es mejor no llamar la atención, el rubio sonreía dulcemente a su esposa quien lo veía con adoración.

-Solo dame unos minutos más mi príncipe, la rubia sonreía a su esposo, él casi se sonrojo al escuchar aquello, aún le costaba recibir aquel algo de su esposa, mientras ella firmaba la carta y la doblaba para meterla en sobre y escribir el nombre y la dirección de su destinatario.

Al levantarse se vio al espejo aún con el vestido de novia, Albert se acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda y sin decir nada.

-Perdóname amor necesitaba contestarle, Albert yo no ... Candy no pudo continuar por su esposo la interrumpió.

-Candy a mi no tienes que explicarme nada, ni tienes que pedirme perdón, yo confío plenamente en ti por eso te entregué y te confíe mi corazón, minutos más tarde con discreción se escapaban de la mansión, no sin antes encargar a George que por favor enviará aquella carta, después de acompañarlos hasta el auto y despedirlos, el moreno observa con detenimiento el sobre que le confiaran los rubios y leía el nombre escrito en el...

TERENCEN GRANCHEDTTER.

FIN.


End file.
